Revenge: prequel
by OnceUponAHybrid
Summary: This is a prequel to one of my future fics. Based on 4x13. Caroline goes to Elena's house where a dark surprise waits for her.


**This is a one-shot based on 4x13.**

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into Elena's house. The door was slightly open, which was strange, and when she walked in nobody was home.<p>

"Elena! Hello? Jeremy... Anybody home?" She yelled calling for her friends. But no answers. Than she noticed it. A dead body lying in the kitchen floor. What the... When she got closed she gasped as realization hit her. Kol. Kol as in Kol Mikaelson the Original vampire was dead. Who did this? Why? The thought were racing through her head, and she didn't notice the heartbroken hybrid in the living room.

"Caroline..." He said surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus what happened?" Caroline asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Your pathetic friends killed my brother, Elena and Jeremy, and the witch trapped me here" Klaus said angrily.

"What..." Caroline whispered so quietly, that if he wasn't a hybrid he wouldn't have heard it.

"Oh you didn't know?" Klaus asked mockingly.

"Of curse I didn't! If I did I would have never let this happen." Caroline protested.

"You expect me to believe you?" Klaus asked glaring at her.

"Klaus I am not lying. I had nothing to do with this, you have to believe me." Caroline defended herself, hurt bubbling up the surface. She didn't like to admit it, but his words hurt her deeply. More than she would like to admit.

"I don't have to do anything." He growled at her. Who did she think she was telling him what to do.

"Klaus look at me." Caroline said softly, and came closer to the barrier. "Look me in the eyes..." She came even closer, and not the only thing that was separating them was the barrier. "...and you can see that I am not lying. I had nothing to do with this. I swear."

Klaus looked in her eyes and he knew she was right. He didn't find any lies there. But there was something else in them... Hurt.

"Why do you look so sad, love? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Klaus asked, pain coloring his accented voice. To say that Caroline was shocked would be an understatement. She has never seen Klaus, the Original Hybrid, look so... Broken. Defeated. Powerless. Pained. Sad. Angry. Furious. The list went on and on...

"Celebrating for what?" Caroline asked confused. She knew he was putting up his walls again.

"Killing my brother, and now finding the cure and possibly use it against me." Klaus said, rage visible on his features.

"What?! Of course not. But Klaus you have to understand, from what Elena told me, Kol was doing to kill Jeremy, and yes, it this is not right, but the mark is completed, and they can find the cure..." Caroline was trying to explain her friends action to the big bad hybrid, who was shaking with fury.

"At what cost Caroline? Elena and Jeremy, may or may not realize this, but by killing my brother, they killed thousands of vampires. Some older, some newly turned who are just adjusting to being a vampire. Vampires like you Caroline, pure, who never done anything wrong, vampires like your friend Stefan, who are trying to be better, who have family and friends grieving now, vampires who haven't done anything wrong. Hundreds of innocent vampires, because poor little Elena can't handle being a vampire. Well guess what, sweetheart, at first nobody could handle it. But Elena was lucky, she had everybody watching her, and teaching her how. She didn't have to learn control by herself, she didn't have to go through that alone. Tell me Caroline did you have anyone by your side?" At the end of Klaus' talk Caroline was crying. He was right. He was right. He was right. "Did Bonnie made you a sun ring the day you turned? Did you have Matt as your personal human blood bag? Were everyone around you saying it was all going to be okay?" Caroline cried even more as Klaus continued to talk.

"Please stop." She pleaded, not wanting to hear anymore of the harsh truth.

"They could have dagger him! That way everybody wins; Damon's compoultion ends, my brother is alive, except the little detail of the incomplete hunter's mark." Klaus continued, ignoring Caroline's pleading.

"Klaus stop." Caroline said with more tears rushing down her face. Why couldn't he just stop.

"But of course, we are the bad guys, we deserve to die. And before you tell me Elena is a saint, maybe you should remember the fact that Elena has killed not one, but two of my brothers. Did you ever thought that maybe I cared for them? That I wanted my family complete and alive? Of course not, I am a monster, I have no feelings. I can't love, I don't care. Well guess what Caroline, I do care!" He raised his tone at the last part. "But sweet innocent Elena didn't."

"Klaus please just stop!" Caroline asked him one more time.

"Why? Because you know that I am right! While killing my brothers you killed thousands of vampires around the world. Maybe we are not as different." Klaus sad, and sat on the couch while watching Caroline. He couldn't believe he said that, but he was right, and she needed to hear it. "You should go Caroline before I completely loose my temper and hurt you."

"No, I am not going." Caroline protested stubbornly. "And you were right. Maybe we are not as different, but they are my friends Klaus..." Caroline tried, but Klaus wouldn't have any of it.

"And Kol was my brother." He flashed to the end of the barrier. "And I don't care about what you say, I am going to haunt them down and kill them one by one. Starting with Elena." Caroline stared at him, knowing they were not just empty words. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is a prequel to one of my future stories where Klaus gets revenge on them. It should be published soon... Also follow me on Twitter - xAbigail_love There is a poll on my profile page, please vote!<strong>

**Leave me a review.**

**xoxo**

**xAby**


End file.
